


荒原

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Crush, Gender or Sex Swap, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Step-parents, Teen Crush, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: 小妈文学
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Character(s), Jimmy Page/Original Male Character(s), Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

我爸娶那個姓葉的女人進門的時候我剛上初中，那個年輕女人跟在我爸身後進了門，摘下帽子以後撩了撩她黑色的捲髮，她穿得很好看，涂著顏色很素的口紅，跟我說她叫葉季敏，並且拒絕讓我叫她阿姨或者媽媽。于是我就叫她季敏姐。  
搬家的卡车随后就到了，带来了大堆大堆的家具，甚至还有好几把吉他。她亲自把那几把宝贝吉他拿了进来，小心翼翼地放在了书房里，剩下的都指使我和搬家工人一起拿。终于搬完以后我大汗淋漓的走进我爸——我爸和季敏姐——的卧室，习惯性地没有敲门，却看见季敏姐正在拉上衣服拉链，光裸的半个脊背就那样出现在我的眼前。她很白，很瘦，凸起的蝴蝶骨几乎能扎死人，像一片棱角锋利的纸片。  
那是我第一次直面女人，直面叶季敏这个女人和她白纸一样的本质，不加任何饰物的本质。  
我快速地关上了门，背靠着那白色的门，说抱歉，然后说你的东西已经全部搬完了。叶季敏在门的那一头淡淡地说了一句：我知道了，你去忙你的吧。  
一听到这句话我如获大赦，风也似的匆匆逃回我的房间里。我勃起了，我人生第一次勃起是因为这个刚刚成为我后妈的年轻女人和她半块光裸的躯体。那赤裸裸的肉体像漂浮在海上的一块岛屿，漂浮在我爸的卧室里，唐突地闯进我的世界。  
洗了两把脸以后我终于冷静了下来，但我依然硬着，我翻出我藏在衣柜底部的黄色杂志，那是我学校里的男同学搞来的，在班里纷纷传阅，现在借给了我。我锁上门，哗啦啦地翻开一页，拉开牛仔裤的裤链，对着画册上形形色色的女郎开始了我人生头一次的自慰。玫瑰花丛中裸体的女人向我走来，她长着一张我后妈的脸，英格丽褒曼式的鼻子，上唇薄得几乎透明，胸部贫瘠，像两块不属于她的脂肪被生硬地黏在了那打白骨上。再以下是阴部，再以上是盛满精液的圣杯，那其中没有我的精液，我的精液只是可怜巴巴地瘫在我的手掌中心，像大海里的一块岛屿，像叶季敏纸片一样的身体，唐突地闯进我的世界。


	2. Chapter 2

我妈和别的男人有一腿，我也是那次才知道。后来我慢慢地知道她不止和那个男人睡过觉，还和其他男人其他女人睡过，不过那是很久以后的事情了。我认得那个男人。我之前被我同学拉到livehouse去看一个乐队的现场演出，其实我对摇滚乐并没有多大兴趣，但是我同学告诉我说那支乐队有个非常辣的女吉他手，我就去了，去了以后我才发现那个吉他手其实就是叶季敏。我迟到了，进去的时候叶季敏在solo，乐声像刀像剑像风像霜一样劈头盖脸地向我打来。她抬起头来，一张白得发青的脸从黑水河里落出来的时候我才认出她，毕竟她在家里从来不穿这么张扬的衣服，还有她的手——她的手，白白净净的手，在镁光灯下只是发光。在我边上有人低下头，十指交叉，口中念念有词，仿佛是在祈祷。solo乐段结束以后有着一头金发的主唱走到前面来，她就稍稍退后了几步。那是一个星期五，我记得很清楚，星期五——我们提前放了学，而叶季敏显然并不知道：她从来不关心我的任何事情。我只是她的一个便宜儿子，一个可有可无的家庭成员罢了。叶季敏和我爸的屋子就在书房的边上，我在去书房放书的途中经过那里，听到里面细碎的声音——青春期的男孩当然不会不知道那是什么声音。我听到女人和男人的喘息，但那个男人的声音显然不属于我爸。我爸正在外地出差呢。我走到门边去，门是半开着的。我就躲在那后面，目光悄悄地滑进去，两具光裸的躯体，那个金发的男人正在叶季敏的身上动作，并随着动作发出一声又一声的销魂长叹。我颤抖着手去摸我的手机，但又怕被发现，只是按下了录音键。后来我带着那录音去找了叶季敏。我把那录音放给她听了，“你也不想我把这个交给我爸吧？”我说，我虽然从小早熟，也是头一回干这档子事，声音里都带着一丝颤抖，不知叶季敏有没有察觉到。你想威胁我？她眯着眼看着我，微微地笑：你以为我不知道你那点小心思？你以为我不知道我的身份证究竟去了哪里吗？你来我房间开保险柜的时候我并没有睡着，我知道它在你的床头柜的第二层，我知道你对着它做了什么——你父亲会相信我还是你？我背后微微地沁出了汗，手里的手机仿佛都要开始打滑。看着我窘迫的模样似乎让这个婊子获得了极大的乐趣，她笑得更开心了：不就是做爱吗？只要你说，我随时可以给你。于是我妈把她身上的丝绸睡裙褪了下来，露出乳房，腰腹，然后是那个令我魂牵梦萦的处所，在重重掩盖下淌着奶与蜜的应许。她折起自己的两条腿，我就进去，女人的阴道比我想象中的还要更温暖和潮湿，我插了没几下就想要射精。她似乎感觉到我的高潮即将来临，让我退出去。不要射在里面，她说。我拔出来，射在她的小腹上，形成了一滩荧光的沼泽，几乎要与她苍白的肌肤融为一体。她没有擦拭那滩精液，只是懒懒地靠到了床头上，任黑色的发卷扫在她的脸上，阻挡了我看向她的视线。她说你走吧。我就走了。很多年后我才知道我爸对叶季敏出轨的事情素来一清二楚。那时候我问我爸为什么不跟叶季敏离婚。我爸当时在抽烟，他坐在台阶上，吐出一口烟，低着头，半晌，说你不会懂的。可是我懂，我懂。


End file.
